Convalescence
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Castiel vient d'attraper le rhume. Gabriel veille sur son protégé.


**Convalescence**

Castiel entrouvrit les paupières avec une difficulté inconnue pour son être de trois ans. Sa chambre lui parut anormalement sombre, tout ce qui profilait dans son champ de vision se brouillant dans un flou indistinct.

Une main fraîche se trouvait sur son front.

« Minouche, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir sans ton écharpe ? »

Gabriel n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste… déçu. L'enfant sentit la honte lui donner le vertige et faire osciller sa vision. Un liquide chaud dégoulina d'un de ses yeux.

Le pouce de Gabriel caressa gentiment sa pommette, étalant la perle d'eau salée sur la peau fine de l'angelot.

« Ehh… Tout va bien, minouche. Tout va bien. C'est un petit rhume de rien du tout, d'ici demain il sera passé. »

Castiel grelotta et serra de toutes ses forces son pingouin en peluche. Il avait beau se trouver sous sa grosse couette en patchwork, il avait l'impression d'être tout nu dehors sous la neige en train de tomber.

« Tu as froid, bébé ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne daigna en sortir et il trembla de plus belle. Les pieds nus de son gardien frottèrent sur le plancher et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le poids d'une couverture supplémentaire sur son petit corps.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis, d'accord ? »

Castiel ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'articuler le moindre mot, mais il parvint à hocher la tête.

* * *

Il allait et venait sans cesse de l'éveil à l'inconscience, passant avec un manque notable de transition de sa chambre obscure à un néant de figures géométriques aux couleurs bizarres. Les formes n'étaient pas menaçantes, mais Castiel s'agrippait tout de même de toutes ses forces à son pingouin.

La présence de Gabriel n'était jamais très loin. Bien sûr, le nouveau-né ne l'avait pas constamment dans son champ de vision, mais il pouvait _sentir _son gardien, comme une lumière claire et froide dans la pièce d'à côté ou en bas des escaliers. C'était un peu drôle, que Gabriel ressemble à la lumière d'hiver, parce qu'à toucher son esprit, il était chaud et caressant comme le vent d'été.

Il s'était roulé en boule sous ses couettes, repliant sur lui ses minuscules ailes duveteuses. Dans les récits que lui faisait Gabriel, les anges enroulaient leurs ailes autour d'eux pour avoir plus chaud. Mais ça devait marcher seulement avec les anges adultes, parce que lui, ça ne lui donnait pas plus de tiédeur.

Le silence autour de lui était presque assourdissant. Un silence avec l'épaisseur et la consistance d'une crème dessert, engloutissant les sons sans les laisser ressortir. Pourtant, il entendait quelquefois Gabriel à travers le filtre.

L'Archange avait une si belle voix lorsqu'il chantait.

_Il se lève un nouveau jour_

_Et toi tu danses mon amour…_

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie crépitaient sur le toit. Gabriel laissa retomber le rideau.

Il était temps que ça tombe, la matinée avait été étouffante. Dommage que cela n'aie pas été le cas hier soir, pendant la petite escapade de Castiel. Ça aurait évité au nouveau-né d'attraper du mal.

Le Messager poussa un soupir et se retourna. L'enfant était pratiquement invisible sous ses draps, à peine distinguait-on quelques mèches d'encre répandues sur l'oreiller. Quand il allait mal, Castiel ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit.

Une conduite typique des anges. Se cacher lorsqu'on était blessé ou qu'on se pensait sur le point de mourir. Comme les oiseaux.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. La grâce de Castiel palpitait doucement, un tout petit peu plus vite que la normale pour un nouveau-né. Les angelots avait toujours une grâce pulsant frénétiquement, plus de deux cents fois par minute, au contraire des trente pulsations par minute d'un ange pleinement mature.

L'Archange effleura tendrement les boucles de jais, tout ébouriffées. Comment donc Castiel se débrouillait-il pour se mettre les cheveux et le duvet dans un état pareil ?

L'enfant remua et se retourna sans se réveiller. Gabriel se mit à fredonner.

_Viennent les nuits, passent les jours_

_Et toi tu danses, tu danses toujours_

_Tu danses encore et toujours_

_Tu danses, tu danses mon amour…_


End file.
